goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Devious Diesel gets grounded on Christmas
Characters Mr. Dallas-himself Anderson Host-Alan Devious Diesel-Simon Fat Controller-Alan Sarah West-Karen Plot Devious Diesel does a bad job. Transcript It was Christmas. In school, Mr Dallas was praising his students. Mr Dallas: Merry Christmas, everyone! Enjoy your Christmas break! Then the students started to home, and Devious Diesel was about to get out of the classroom. Mr Dallas halted Devious Diesel, much to his shock. Mr Dallas: Hold it right there, Devious Diesel! You have been a very bad boy this year. And for this, I am giving you a detention slip. Mr Dallas gave Ratchet a detention slip. Devious Diesel: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Not detention! Mr Dallas: Too bad! Now go to detention right now! Then Devious Diesel went off to detention, and then he entered the detention room, and he sat down at the desk. Anderson Host: Welcome to detention! There will be no talking, no sleeping, no chewing gum, no playing on the computer, no making faces, no listening to music, no whistling, and no yelling. Diesel was restless and indignant. Devious Diesel: It's Christmas break! I want to go home! Anderson Host was annoyed. I said no talking! Devious Diesel: Please! Let me go home! Anderson Host: If you talk one more time, I will call the fat controller to send you home! Devious Diesel started raving, much to Anderson Host's horror. Devious Diesel: I want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go home! You idiot! Anderson Host got very annoyed. Anderson Host: That's it, I am calling the fat controller! Then the fat controller picked up a phone to call Sir Topham Hatt. Devious Diesel: I don't care if you call my the fat controller! I want to go home for Christmas break! Anderson Host was calling The Fat Controller. Anderson Host: Hello, Sir Topham Hatt! Your troublesome train Devious Diesel is talking in detention! Can you pick him up, please? Okay! Thanks! Bye! Then Anderson Host put down his phone and spoke to Diesel. Anderson Host: I already called your the fat controller, and he is coming in 30 minutes! Now stay in detention until he picks you up! Devious Diesel became impatient. Devious Diesel: No! I am not waiting 30 minutes for Sir Topham Hatt to pick me up! Anderson Host: Devious Diesel! STOP IT! Devious Diesel gets up from his seat. Anderson Host: Get back right now! Stop! Stop! Stop! Devious Diesel: I am not stopping just to let that stupid controller of mine pick me up! (Devious Diesel leaves the school building as Anderson Host is telling him to wait for the fat controller) Anderson Host: Do not get on that bus! Wait for 30 minutes for the fat controller to pick you up! Devious Diesel: I am not listening! Plus, 30 minutes is another word for 30 hours! Anderson Host: 30 minutes is not the same as 30 hours! Go back to the detention room and wait! Devious Diesel: No! (he slams the bus door and it takes Devious Diesel back home) Fat Controller: Devious Diesel, how dare you become a bad boy in school and refuse to wait 30 minutes for me to pick you up during detention?! Devious Diesel: But Sir, 30 minutes is another word for 30 hours! Fat Controller: 30 minutes is not the same as 30 hours! You're grounded grounded grounded until new year! Now go to your room right now! Devious Diesel: I don't care because I am on Christmas break! Fat Controller: Get your butt to your room right now or you're grounded for 99 forevers! Devious Diesel went up to his room. Devious Diesel: Whatever you say, Sir! (Christmas morning) Devious Diesel: Oh no! I didn't get any Christmas Presents! Fat Controller: That's right! You were on Santa's naughty list! Also, here is a note from Sarah West! Read it! Devious Diesel: No! Sarah West is a stupid person addicted to GTA! Fat Controller: Hey! You don't say mean stuff about Sarah West behind her back like that! Devious Diesel: Then I'm going to do it the worst way, we know how! Sarah West (voice-over): Dear Devious Diesel, You are the worst engine on Thomas and Friends. (Sarah West continues reading as Devious Diesel gets angry) Devious Diesel: You know what?! Screw this! (He crumples up the note as he storms to the fireplace as Sarah West continues reading, then throws the note in the fire) Fat Controller: Devious Diesel, how dare you throw the note Sarah West gave to you in the fireplace and burn it?! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded until New Year's Day! Go to your room now! (Devious Diesel runs upstairs) Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Devious Diesel Deserves